Muérdago
by Rincita
Summary: Después de la fiesta de navidad en su casa, Lucy encuentra a Natsu en su habitación. ¿Qué es lo que querrá? ¿Sucederá algo más? (One shot)


**Holaaa a todooos eue Y principalmente… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :B**

 **Cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada nuevo… pero si os digo la verdad, he estado bastante ocupada hasta el punto en el que no he podido hacer nada de lo que me gusta hacer. :c**

 **Así que he perdido algo de mi inspiración hasta el punto en el que he tenido un bloqueo D: pero no os preocupéis, me estoy recuperando y muy pronto habrá cosas nuevas por aquí eue**

 **Este one shot se me ocurrió cuando leí el especial navideño de FT, y bueno, como he tenido el bloqueo de escritora tal vez me haya quedado algo raro y también bastante corto para las historias que escribo eweU aún así lo he hecho con todo mi cariño eue**

 **Y bueno, espero que tengáis una feliz navidad. Que os regalen muchas cositas lindas, hartaros de comida y pasarlas bien con vuestras familias eue**

 **Y siento no poder decir mucho más, pero es que tengo mucha prisa x'DU así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡os dejo con este one shot :D**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: "Muérdago"**

Lucy cerró lentamente la puerta de su apartamento y respiró hondo. Aquella noche de navidad había sido muy caótica y a la vez divertida, pasando de una borrachera que cesó cuando Erza lideró en el juego del maestro del gremio.

-Estoy agotada… -dijo mientras se estiraba y a continuación caminaba hacia su habitación-. Y ahora que todo está tranquilo puedo irme a…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase llegó a su dormitorio y se encontró con que su mejor amigo pelirrosa estaba sentado sobre su cama con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –saludó.

-¡DORMIIIIIIR! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? –preguntó molesta-. ¿¡No se supone que te habías ido con los demás!?

-¿Pero qué dices? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos-. No me he movido de aquí en ningún momento excepto para ponerme la ropa.

Entonces recordó que al igual que él varios de sus compañeros habían pasado la velada sin ropa a causa de la pelirroja y cuando esta se fue no pudieron volver a vestirse, cosa que ocurrió hacia escasos minutos.

-¿Y por qué no te has ido aún? Ya es muy tarde –respondió. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el exceed azulado no se encontraba allí-. Y por cierto, ¿Happy dónde está?

-No quería que Wendy y a Charle se fueran solas hasta Fairy Hills –explicó-, por eso decidió acompañarlas.

-Ya veo…

Empezó a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Natsu, empezando así un silencio que duró pocos minutos hasta que el pelirrosa comenzó a hablar:

-Esta fiesta me ha parecido muy divertida. ¿Y a ti?

-Bueno –comenzó-, ha sido caótica. Habéis invadido mi casa sin mi permiso, también habéis traído alcohol sabiendo lo que podría pasar y hemos pasado por cosas vergonzosas…

El chico se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a la rubia y su semblante se tornaba algo serio.

-Aun así me lo he pasado de maravilla –finalizó Lucy sonriente.

Natsu entonces le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta.

-Esto… yo...

-Y de cosas vergonzosas… -le interrumpió-. Siento lo que pasó.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de antes. Cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol…

Entonces llegó a la mente del muchacho el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando una Lucy borracha le pidió que ronroneara como un gato y que sin darle tiempo a alejarse se lanzara hacia él para acariciarle la barbilla en un intento de hacerle ronronear.

-N-no te preocupes por eso, no sabías lo que hacías… -dijo Natsu con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

La maga en ese momento volvió a sonreírle, ya que se sentía feliz de tener amigos como sus compañeros de Fairy Tail a los que tratar como una familia. Ya que desde que su madre falleció celebró las navidades sin la compañía de su padre y cuando llegó al gremio varios años después pensaba que podría celebrar su primera navidad con ellos, pero fue imposible con lo sucedido en Tenroujima y posteriormente la disolución del gremio.

-Esto… -volvió a decir el pelirrosa-. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? –preguntó con sorpresa-. No hacía falta que me dieras nada, además, no te he comprado nada…

-No te preocupes por eso.

Y tras decir aquello, el pelirrosa sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y se colocó en las manos de la rubia. Lucy se quedó mirando el regalo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que escuchó a su amigo hablar.

-Vamos, ábrelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a romper el envoltorio. Y después de desenvolverlo, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Lo que Natsu le había regalado era un joyero pequeño de azul, decorado con estrellas y con bordes plateados. Sin más dilación lo abrió para ver si había algo en su interior, y vio que dentro era todo plateado, con un pequeño espejo en la parte superior de la cajita.

-Y fíjate en esto –comentó el pelirrosa mientras señalaba la tapa de joyero. Lucy, haciéndole caso, miró la caja con atención. Y además de la decoración de estrellas podía verse en color dorado los signos del zodiaco.

-Es precioso –dijo asombrada-. Pero, ¿dónde lo has conseguido? Porque no parece muy barato que digamos…

-Lo compré hace unos meses –respondió-. De camino a Crocus para retar al gremio más fuerte de los juegos mágicos, Happy y yo pasamos por un pueblo en donde cada cierto día de la semana colocan puestos al aire libre. Y en uno en donde vendían objetos de plata vendían este joyero. Me recordó mucho a ti por tu magia y el aprecio que le tienes a los espíritus celestiales en si… Quería entregártelo en cuando te volviera a ver, pero no pude debido a todo lo que pasó con el gremio y… bueno… ya sabes…

Entonces Lucy esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias Natsu, lo atesoraré –aseguró.

Natsu le devolvió el gesto y cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, alzando al mismo tiempo la mirada al techo de la habitación. Pero fue entonces que puso una cara confusa.

-Oye –empezó-, ¿qué es esa planta que está colgado ahí arriba?

Sin comprender, Lucy miró al lugar al que se refería el pelirrosa, pero cuando vio a que se refería se sonrojó.

-¿Luce? –llamó Natsu para voltearse hacia su amiga.

-Esa no es una planta cualquiera, pero… ¿quién la ha traído?

Fue entonces que recordó que unas horas atrás, había visto a Juvia encima de su cama colocando algo encima de su ventana, murmurando que hoy sería el día en el que le robaría un beso a su Gray-sama. La rubia colocó su mano en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esa planta es un muérdago –respondió la rubia.

-¿Un muérdago? –repitió. Entonces los ojos de Natsu brillaron-. ¿Y eso se come?

-¡No! –se encogió de hombros-. El muérdago es una planta es muy popular en las fiestas navideñas. Y es porque… porque…

El pelirrosa miraba fijamente a su amiga, impaciente por saber la razón.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque tal y como dice la tradición, si dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago deben besarse… -terminó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo y se sonrojaba.

El chico observaba tanto al muérdago como a Lucy, pensativo, mientras que la maga quieta en su lugar.

-Así que… eso significa que… ¿debemos besarnos? –preguntó él.

-S-sí… -asintió-. Pero no es necesario.

-¡Pero es la tradición! –replicó mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

-Lo sé, ¿pero no sabes que los besos tienen diferentes significados? -Natsu hizo un gesto a la rubia para que le explicara-. Dependiendo de la persona que sea, los besos pueden decir diferentes cosas. Por ejemplo en la frente es un símbolo de amistad, en las mejillas significa que el respeto y el cariño, y en los labios… significa que tienes un gran afecto por la otra persona. Algo más que es más profundo que la amistad…

El chico permaneció fijamente mirándola por unos segundos, completamente en silencio. Y después de unos segundos, este se aproximó más a ella, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Lucy. La rubia notó esto, y las mejillas se tornaron más rojas.

-Natsu –dijo en un susurro mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Acaso no has escuchado mi explicación?

El pelirrosa no respondió hasta pocos segundos después.

-Sí, lo escuché –contestó-. Pero, ¿y si esto es lo que quiero?

La rubia abrió la boca, por lo que el chico aprovechó la oportunidad y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Lucy se sorprendió al principio, pero al ver al chico con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del momento y sentía calidez en los labios, cerró los ojos.

El beso fue suave. Un gesto el cual sorprendió a la chica la cual pensaba que su mejor amigo nunca comprendería lo que es el amor, no de hermandad, sino de amor estar enamorado. Y menos que pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos que ella tenía por él.

Y tras varios minutos en los cuales el único sonido que se escuchaba era los latidos de ambos corazones sonando a la par, se separaron. Permanecieron un poco más de tiempo con los ojos cerrados pero tras esto el primero en abrirlos fue el pelirrosa para mirarla, cuando Lucy abrió los suyos se topó con la mirada del que había sido su mejor amigo durante todo este tiempo y que ahora era algo más para ella.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron.

-Feliz navidad, Luce –dijo mientras apretaba un poco el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos.

Lucy, colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, frenéticos, a la vez que sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del dragón slayer.

-Igualmente Natsu –susurró-. Feliz navidad.


End file.
